I Had a Dream
by Spritegirl01
Summary: What happens when a girl makes a wish upon an enchanted locket and she AND her friends become gypsies in the movie? Join me and find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I Had a Dream**

**The Beginning**

Kaitlin sighed; she had had a long MSN chat with her friends, Sarah, Sam, and Zeel. The chat got pretty intense-they were all Hunchback of Notre Dame fans, and had been debating over which character was hotter- Frollo or Clopin. Clopin won. Kaitlin frowned, it wasn't _her_ fault that she was the only Frollophille, and the other three were Clopin maniacs. Kaitlin slumped down on her bed and looked at the shining sliver locket she had found, she put it on before she was overcome by a deep sense of slumber, and she blinked twice before sliding under the covers.

_She was falling, falling through a deep black abyss that lasted a long time. Finally t stopped-she was on a snow covered street overlooking….NOTRE DAME?? Kaitlin whipped around and saw four people behind her- her friend Zeel. Wearing a bright orange gypsy dress and gold bangles, Tori wearing a mint green gypsy dress and silver bangles, Sam was standing there shivering-she wore a light blue gypsy dress and had silver bangles as well. Kaitlin looked at her self, she was wearing a blue and green gypsy dress, with silver and gold bangles. She was stunned where were they?_

"_Zeel, Sam, Kaitlin?" Sarah whispered._

"_Yes?" Kaitlin answered._

"_Look, look over there!" Sam cried, Kaitlin whirled around, a woman was running-clutching a tightly wrapped bundle. She ran up the steps of Notre Dame and pounded on the door:_

"_Sanctuary! Please give us Sanctuary!" She screamed, she turned and ran when a tall black horse bearing a dark rider galloped straight at her._

"_Ohmigosh! That's Frollo!" Kaitlin whispered. "Keep quite! He'll hear us!" The foursome watched the seen unfold; the woman that everyone guessed was Quasi's mom, toppled over the steps and her life ended. They watched as the Archdeacon stopped Frollo and he was made to take care of the child. At the end they watched as the Archdeacon carried the child back. Frollo turned around, still not seeing them, then Zeel gasped the loudest gasp to ever shake the planet. Frollo turned and saw them. The girls took a step back. Then Frollo started to run right at them. _

"_RUN! RUN!" Kaitlin screamed, she heard her companions running, but she could not move. Instead, she was paralyzed and Frollo grabbed her arm and hoisted her up so she could she see his glare. Kaitlin flinched, his glare was beyond hatred, but was full of wonder and marvel-she whispered one thing "Ohmigosh…" He was cutting off her circulation now, and she felt her arm go limp. She gasped as Frollo made a move to sling her over his horse, but then-a scream of fright pierced it- and the scene vanished. _

_She was falling, through the abyss again, and then she bolted right up._ Kaitlin looked around, she was back in her bedroom-and sweating, she looked at the clock: 12:30 am, she sighed that was the worst dream she had had, but it seemed so real. She felt her chest- the silver locket was still there. Then she lifted her hands- on the hand that he had grabbed her with, there were bright red marks that looked just like finger prints, and fingers. "No, it couldn't be real, it defies all logic…" Her head started to spin, and she fell back against the pillows.

That's the end of my Prologue! Please Read and Review, and I know it's short!


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed **

Kaitlin sighed, she was confused and upset-she was so sure what had happened was real, and yet she was having trouble believing it. She sighed-it was time to call a conference on the ever reliable-MSN. Kaitlin raised her arm, the red marks which were now purple bruises; she logged on to MSN and typed the following:

**MadameFeyoraFrollo: **EMERGANCY MEETING GUYS!

**(TheSAManator has logged in.)**

**TheSAManator:** Hey Kait!

**(OMGitsME has logged in.)**

**OMGitsME: **Y'ellow guys-what's the emergency??

**(Luv2Swim has logged in.)**

**Luv2Swim:** Hi Zeel, Kait, Sam… What's up?

**MadameFeyoraFrollo: **OK guys, I had a really real, dream and you where there…

**Luv2Swim:** Really…..ok then I had a dream too-you guys where there and-and-and…

**OMGitsME: **AND….?? Did it include Notre Dame, and Frollo?

**TheSAManator:** YES!!!

**Luv2Swim: **YES!!!!! O.o

**MadameFeyoraFrollo:** YES! And I have red marks on my arm to prove it…

**Luv2Swim: **OMG! How did this happen????

**OMGitsME: **Hmm, nothing like this has ever happened until you got that LOCKET!!

**TheSAManator: **Kait-you've got A LOT of explaining to do. START NOW!

**MadameFeyoraFrollo:** Ok well I didn't buy it I _found_ it, I'll explain guys..

**OMGitsME: **Well I've got time, start talking-err typing…

_8:30 pm_

_Zeel's House/Street_

_October 20__th__, 2007_

_Kaitlin skipped along the road, her long skirt swirling around her legs. She stopped and took a deep breath or the fresh air, she smiled-17 years old and loving autumn. She was returning home from the fifth H.O.N.D fan club meeting- a gypsy party. She remembered a year ago-when they had held a Tony Jay memorial party for him, they watched everything that included him in it-and there was hardly any talking. They held all their meeting at Zeel's and She, Sarah and Sam had arrived early to decorate the basemen with murals, and scarves-when they had finished it looked just like a gypsy caravan. They had all came dressed up as gypsies-long swirling skirts, baubles, trinkets, blouses and scarves. They did dances and sang songs- Kaitlin had even won a prize for best "_Dance La Esmeralda_" She had done an exact replication from the movie! Kaitlin continued walking, humming "_Hellfire_" one of her favourite songs. As she hitched up her skirt to protect it from mud when something shiny in a small clump of leaves caught her eye. She frowned and reached for it, a round, silver locket sat in her palm, it was cool and lightweight, curiously she opened it-a faded portrait of a smiling woman greeted her. The woman had curly black hair that reached her shoulders, deep chocolate colored skin and sparkling emerald green eyes. "Wow, she's beautiful…" the more Kaitlin looked at the woman, the more she looked like Esmeralda. But that can't be-she wasn't real. Kaitlin fingered the locket, she felt dents on the back, and turned it over to see what is was-on the back there was a little verse:_

"Make a wish and you will see,"

"Just how special I can be."

"Sleep with me around your neck,"

"I can guarantee this will be you best dream yet."

"_Wow…" Kaitlin breathed- a wish? Oh what could she wish for? Then it struck her: "I wish that me, Sam, Sarah and Zeel were gypsies in Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame." She whispered, satisfied-she opened the locket to the woman's smiling face. As she looked upon the portrait, she thought she saw the woman's eyes sparkle. Kaitlin shrugged and fastened the locket around her neck. _

**TheSAManator:** Woah…..

**Luv2Swim: **So it's _YOUR_ fault!

**MadameFeyoraFrollo:** Ummm…..

**OMGitsME:** Lay off her guys, and hey-it's like 9:00 pm right now… we should hit the sack, and pun intended he he_ sweet dreams._

**(OMGitsME has signed off.) **

**Luv2Swim:** LOL, yeah-sweet dreams!

**(Luv2Swim has signed off.)**

**TheSAManator:** LOLZ =D SWEET dreams!

**(TheSAManator has signed off.)**

**MadameFeyoraFrollo:** LOL why am I hanging out with Clopin's fan base?

**(MadameFeyoraFrollo has signed off.)**


End file.
